


Married Talk

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [20]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Miranda and Thomas get to enjoy their lieutenant.





	Married Talk

“Oh, see how deeply he takes you, Thomas,” Miranda said. “Why, and without making a sound. I wouldn’t have thought it possible, but I suppose eagerness has a way of making the body stretch past its limits.”

James was bent over a pile of cushions on Miranda’s bed. He could feel her soft fingers spreading his arse cheeks apart, baring him to their eyes. 

“I swear he enjoys being fucked more than I do. Who wouldn’t enjoy it if they get to have your cock?

“Do try not to wear him out. I’d like to have him when you’re done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the dirty talking [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) as part of my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
